Evil Returns
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: Forget Deceive and Black happened. Unknown events lead to Lotor and Maahox being imprisoned. Keith and Allura are married, ruling Arus as King and Queen, and now the proud parents of three. Daniel is now Haggarium free and leader of the Voltron Force.
1. Chapter 1: IO Prison

Quick notes: I don't own Voltron; just the characters and locations I created here.

Also, I decided to try correcting some things (mostly spelling). I wrote this as a script to get the story telling style of the original series; I'm not sure I will do this for any sequels or the prequel.

So joy, . . . or not. Like always, that's your decision.

* * *

Place: Galaxy Alliance Maximum Security Prison Time: 1: 34 AM

In the deepest depts of the Galaxy Alliance Maximum Security Prison orbiting the moon IO, lies the resting place of the Drule King Lotor. There he has been frozen for nearly a decade. To those who guard him, Lotor's deeds are infamous yet the details of how he met his icy fate remain a mystery. All that they know is he was brought here by a retiring commander and a rising cadet. Rumors of Lotor's scientist - Maahox - escaping from a prison on Pluto are fresh in the young guards' minds.

Guard 1: So, you think he's still alive?

Guard 2: Dude, does it matter? I mean yeah he's freaky, but we still have to watch him!

Guard 1: But what if that scientist guy comes and unfreezes him?

Guard 3: You need to lay off the horror movies, SEIROUSLY! Anyway, why do you think we are here? To just stand around and mock him?

Guard 2: (pretends to be Lotor) Oh I hate that Voltron! But Planet Arus is still going down and Queen Allura will rule the Universe with me because I said so! (laughs)

Guard 1: No, but . . .

Guard 2: Dude, quit now while you can still leave with some dignity. Shift's almost over anyway.

Just as the three guards start to settle down, the ventilation system begins releasing sleeping gas into the room. Within minutes the guards drift into a pleasant dream, despite the nightmare waiting to happen.

The only door to the room opens with an explosion. Out of the smoke appears two villains from the past.

Maahox: It appears your intelligence reports were correct, my queen.

Merla: Would you expect anything less?

Maahox: Not from the great Queen Merla. So, what are your plans for him? Perhaps a giant robeast to remind the Voltron Force why the Drule Empire is considered the most evil . . .

Merla: Watch your tongue, Maahox. You're lucky I don't ship you to the nearest black hole after what you did to my sister, whom you will revive along with Zarcon and Haggar. Now, LOAD LOTOR INTO MY SHIP NOW!

Maahox: Yes, my queen. (thinks)_She's worse than Lotor_.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Feeling

Place: Castle of Lions Time: 1:45 AM

Meanwhile, in the castle of Lions a young man tosses and turns in a restless slumber. It has been nearly ten years since he with the help of his mentor took Lotor to the IO prison. That same day, he earned the title of Voltron Leader. Since that day, Voltron has not seen battle and has become a sentinel guardian, only responding to rescue and diplomatic assignments. The young commander senses that evil is coming, though he knows not what or who it may be.

Daniel: (opens his eyes and bolts up. He is covered in a cold sweat and Gasping for air) (thinks) _Something's not right!_ (Gets up and walks to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face.) _Could that really have been a dream?_

Determined to either ease or confirm his fears, Daniel gets dressed and heads to the control room to speak to Pidge.

Daniel: Pidge, do you have any new information on Maahox's whereabouts?

Pidge: (Turns to Daniel) Not since you asked me about three hours ago.

Daniel: Anything new in the Universe?

Pidge: Not unless you want to catch up the latest celebrity gossip.

Daniel: (Rolls his eyes) Are you sure?

Pidge: Yes, I'm sure. Have you considered seeing a doctor about your insomnia or paranoia?

Daniel: You think I'm crazy?

Pidge: No, but this is the third night in a row you've come in to check on things this late. It's not healthy and everyone's starting to worry.

Daniel: Sorry, it's just . . . since Maahox escaped I've been have this strange feeling. . .

Pidge: Like he could go back to his old tricks. Don't worry; you know I'll let you know the moment we get any news. Just try to get some sleep.

Daniel: (sighs) I'll try, but I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened.

Pidge: I wouldn't worry; IO's prison is the most secure in the Galaxy Alliance. It would be near impossible for anyone to break in and even more so to get Lotor out. They only allow their toughest elite guards to monitor the dangerous prisoners.

Daniel: Yeah, I know all that but I can't shake this feel that we didn't see half of what Maahox is capable of. He might be trying to revive the Wade-Kala lider or Zarcon or Haggar; he did bring Lotor back at least five times, not to mention the army of Lotors . . .

Pidge: I'm starting to understand why you're having trouble sleeping. You've practically made Maahox's plan for him. I still think you're worrying over nothing. Why don't you take the afternoon off tomorrow?

Daniel: Think it could help?

Pidge: Couldn't hurt. You worry way too much and the Universe isn't going to fall apart just because the Voltron Commander takes a day off. Anyway, I can buzz you back if anything happens.

Daniel: Well, Larmina did say she wanted to go bungee jumping again.

Pidge: Okay, it's settled. You get a few hours away from the castle and come back feeling like you can take on anything. And if that doesn't work, talk to Keith; I know you guys talk about tactics, but maybe he can help you with the stress. He was doing this job long before you were.

Daniel: Yeah, I know. He does too much for me and the rest of the universe.

Keith: Good to know I'm still appreciated. (Daniel and Pidge turn to Keith)

Pidge: Terrible 2's with 2 again?

Keith: (nods) So what's this I heard about stress?

Daniel: I've really been worrying everyone? (Keith nods; Daniel sighs) I keep telling myself nothing will happen, but something keeps telling me it will. Pidge convinced me to take the afternoon off, but . . .

Keith: We're in a time of peace, but peace doesn't last forever. Enjoy it while it does and be prepared for when it ends. (signs) I pray you premonition is wrong.

Daniel: You and me both, Keith.


	3. Chapter 3: Small Requests

Place: Merla's Dark Palace on Xemnas Time: 8:34 AM

After hours of flight, Merla and Maahox arrive at her base on a distant planet known as Xemnas with the still frozen King Lotor. Maahox has already begub the thawing process on his former employer. Merla, once Lotor's wife, checks in on the progress.

Merla: (Places hand near Lotor's face) It's been so long . . . (turns to Maahox)  
How much longer until he is free?

Maahox: As soon as I finish the nuclear sun lamp, it will be . . . (growling comes from Lotor)

Merla: You realize that will vaporize him in seconds?  
Maahox: Yes, my queen, but Lotor can be easily revived. Before that battle ten years ago, I revived him at least once every week. I'm sure he's used to . . . (Lotor growls louder)

Merla: (Slaps Maahox) Perhaps after Lotor has been defrosted, we can kill and revive you a few hundred times!

Maahox backs away from the angry queen and rubs his sore cheek. Lotor laughs through the ice.  
Maahox: It will take hours without using any heating aid and, if memory serves correctly, Lotor was never a patient man. (Lotor growls) So, maybe just a couple a seconds of . . .

Merla: (Angry) Reviving Lotor with haggarium will be a last resort. Anyway, don't you already have three other to revive, and now a cat on top of THAT!

Maahox: (confused) A cat? (pauses) You mean Haggar's cat?

Merla: Yes, Haggar's cat! Also, I want a robeast ready to attack Arus as a warning that a new era of Drule Evil is on the horizan. I want to bring fear back to the universe and THEY WILL BE THE FIRST OF MANY!

Maahox: (Meekly) Yes, my queen. Do you have any preferences?

Merla: Hmm . . . A wyrven. I want it on Arus, ready to destroy everything in sight by the time the sunsets on the Castle of Lions.

Maahox: Yes, my queen. Anything else?

Merla: For the moment, just one: YOU WILL REFER TO LOTOR AS_ KING_ LOTOR, understood?

Maahox: Yes, my queen. ( Merla smiles at Lotor and takes her leave; Maahox turns to Lotor) Well at least you can't give me instane requests (Lotor's eyes glow and he growls) I think I will start with Hagar and her cat. (thinks)_ I really need to reconsider retirment._


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Worry

Place: Castle of Lions Control Room Time: 12:30 PM

Although he is still uncofortable with the idea, Daniel and Lady Larmina get ready to leave for an afternoon away from the burden of being Lion pilots. They meet with second in command and their team mate, Heather.

Heather: Don't worry. I've watched them like a _million_ times before. I can handle pretty much anything they throw at me.

Daniel: (Confused) Who's "they"?

Heather: (fakes smile) That was my babysitting speech, wasn't it? (Daniel and Larmina look at each other and nod) What I meant to say was Lance wouldn't have left me red if I wasn't ready. (looks at Daniel) Look,  
I know you're worried, but, Daniel, you need a break.

Larmina: You know she's right, Daniel; Lance trained her like the rest of us and put her through ganlet to make sure she could handle it. She's led the others when you weren't availble before.

Heather: And you know I'll get you two love birds on your Voltcoms if we need you.

Daniel: (sighs) Alright, we'll be back in a few hours anyway.

Larmina: (angry) Hold on! Heather, unless the Drule Army or another invader comes,  
don't expect us back before nightfall.

Daniel:Larmina, . . .

Larmina: Daniel, this is your first day off in nearly a month. You constantly worry about everyone else, but don't take nearly enough time to take care of yourself. You deserve this time away to be _Daniel_ instead of _Commander_ Daniel.  
(Wraps arm around Daniel's and leans her head against his sholder) If not for yourself, do it for my sanity, please?

Daniel: Okay, Mimi. (Looks at Heather) Heather, don't wait up.

Larmina: Bye, Heather. (Larmina and Daniel walk away; Heather is tackled by the princess and two twin princes)

Heather and royal kids: Bye!

Daniel: (Whispers) Do you think Lance could've handled being Royal baby sitter?

Larmina: Well, he survived being our mentor. So, I was thinking about going to an amusment park. There's one near Lake Arus that boasts about having the fastest roller coaster in the galaxy.

Daniel: Sounds great, but what do you say about taking the plunge?

One hour later, the two are outside standing on a bridge. They look at each other.

Daniel: You ready?

Larmina: You know I am!

The two hold hands and jump. They embrace as their bunge cords bounce them up and down.  
They laugh as the cords slow down.

Larmina: This is always so much fun! You ready for the amusement park?

Daniel: I think you already know the answer to that. (They kiss) Fastest roller coaster,  
here we come!


	5. Chapter 5

Place: Merla's Castle Maahox's secret lab Time: 2:25 PM

Maahox has been traveling between two reviving chambers and the defrosting Lotor. To pass the time awaiting the awakening of Haggar and her pet, he has been working on a wyvern robeast in his secret lab. Determined to please Merla, Maahox refuses to leave any detail to chance even down to color and patterns on the creature. He glances over at Haggar's chamber and notices that something is off.

Maahox: (thinks) _Did I put Kala in there by mistake!_ (panicks) _She'll kill me within seconds! Maybe if I slip sleeping gas into . . ._

Female voice: Finish that thought and Kitty will make short work of you!

Maahox looks around. No one is around that should be able to say those words that way. He realizes that the female in the chamber is speaking to him.

Maahox: Haggar?

Female voice: Who do you think it is? Queen Ariella?

Maahox: But the shape is that of a young woman! You were much past your prime when you . . .

Haggar: Did you ever try reviving anyone over 50? Oh wait when you discovered how you only used it on Lotor! (Maahox takes one step back) I'm warning you, if you even think about harming any Drule royals again, you will be dead, unless you include me in on your plan.

Maahox: I thought you swore loyalty to Zarcon and the entire Drule royal family?

Haggar: And look how that worked out. (Maahox apporaches Haggar's chamber) We can turn the tides on them, but we need to work together.

Maahox: You have a plan?

Haggar: Yes, but first you need to gain Merla's trust. After what you did to her sister, that will be hard. And you need to catch me up on what has happened since my death.

Maahox: (sighs) I suppose I should start with the Voltron Force . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Notes: this chapter is suppose to be more lighthearted. And yes, the twins were named after Keith and Allura's fathers.

* * *

Place: The Castle of Lions, control room Time: 2:37 PM

Heather watches the over the sensors, her golden eyes rarely leaving the monitors. Over the ten years she's spent on Arus, she's only seen one battle and has grown to trust her commander. Daniel's concern over an enemy lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike worries her though for the sake of her three charges Heather doesn't let her fears surface. Princess Reisha, Keith and Allura's 5 year old daughter, seems to having her own peace summit with her toys and occasionally glancing up at the main screen. Her younger brothers, Alfo and Kennth, are in a play pen napping the afternoon away.  
Pidge, Green Lion's former pilot walks in to releave the young lienaunt.

Pidge: Hi, Heather. (Bows) Good evening, Princess Reisha. How are the trade agreements going?

Reisha: (Looks at Pidge) Not good, Representive Stroker. The Starlight cats are angry that the Bedtime bears are accusing them of spreading Space fleas and the Moon Maidens want declare war on the Happy Nightmare Bunch and the Pegauses and Unicorns and Ponys are fighting over who's best. Then there's the Space Knights that keep bugging the Sun Dragons and . . .

Pidge: A princess's work is never done, huh?

Reisha: Mommy says we need to talk things out if we can before we fight, but Daddy says we have to defend ourselves and our friends.

Heather: Conflicting advice, . . . or is it?

Reisha: What do you mean, Lienaunt Barton?

Heather: Well, Princess, suppose you have a problem with someone like they say you gave them Space fleas. Do you order the conquest of their planet?

Reisha: (thinks a minute and shakes her head no) No, you find out why they think that and try to work things out.

Pidge: Good job! but what if someone tries to hurt someone you care about?

Reisha: Get Daddy to kick their butt.

Heather and Pidge look at each other, remebering Reisha's cousin Larmina favorite saying as a cadet.

Heather: (laughs) I think you know the difference now. (looks at twin princes) Cyber Crib, go to nursery.

Crib (computer voice): (Raises up and wheels appear) As you command, Ever (Heather glares at it; Crib rolls out of the room with sleeping toddlers).

Pidge: I know, I know. I'll get Vince on it.

Reisha: Before Mommy and Daddy have another baby? (Heather laughs) It's been getting Heather's name wrong since I was the size of Sleepy Sally.

Heather: What do you say we move the summit to the playroom and see if we can prevent an inter galactic war, okay?

Reisha quickly loads her toys into her wagon.

Reisha: Bye, Representive Stroker. To the playroom to prevent inter galactic war!(Keith and Allura happen walk in; Heather and Reisha leave)

Keith: Why is our five year trying to prevent inter galactic war?  
Allura laughs; Pidge still too stuned to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Place: Merla's Castle Throne Room

Time: 4:18 PM

Maahox and a young Haggar report to Merla's throne room to give a status update. Haggar carefully pets her cat as Merla enters the room. All of them bow as Merla takes her seat.

Merla: New assistant, Maahox?

Maahox: Actually, this is Haggar; I expect Zarcon will come out much younger as well. Your sister will probably appear the age she was when she met her end. Both of them should be revived by 6 o'clock.

Haggar: It is wonderful to see you again, Merla.

Merla: I take it you've been helping Maahox with the robeast?

Haggar: Yes, but he already had the foundation design ready and it should be finished within the hour.

Merla: Good, I want it sent to Arus as soon as it is ready. I have an army ready to accompany it and my cook is preparing a celebration dinner.

* * *

Mean while at the Castle of Lions, Vince, Will and Hunk are upgrading the castle defense systems completely unaware of Merla's plans. Will, Hunk's nephew, is replacing one of the panels while Vince calibrates the lasers.

Hunk: So, you think Daniel is going to loosen up?

Vince: I hope so; to think I used to complain about him goofying off! Now you would think we were in the middle of a war by the way he gives us orders!

Will: Well, for the record he has had weird feelings before and something happened.

Vince: True, but it has been ten years since we had an attack. You would think life would be a vacation for him.

Hunk: Daniel is the leader now; he takes that title serious. If it was second in command, not as serious but not super strict. That's kinda made Keith and Lance's team work. They balanced each other.

Vince: Yeah, I miss old Lance.

Will: Anyway, would you rather take orders from Daniel or Heather?

Vince: (quickly) Daniel! (breathes) Heather scares me.

Heather walks out just in time to hear the last comment Vince said.

Heather: Why?

Vince turns to Heather; his face turns red. Will and Hunk make a quick exit.

Vince: Well, . . . (Heather glares at him) No offence, but I still remember the flame throwing ballerina that first came here.

Heather: I've got my power under control now.

Vince: You haven't been in a battle since Keith stepped down. That is the only way I can every trust you as a teammate.

Heather: Oh, I see; just because I have a strange power I can't be trusted, but you can!

Vince: I didn't say that!

Heather: You just did mister hack a computer with my brain! Just because I wasn't here for most of the battles with Wade and Lotor doesn't mean I'm less qualified to be here! (sighs; turns and starts to leave) You know, just forget it!

Vince: Heather, I . . . (Heather leaves). (Thinks) But can I really trust you?


	8. Chapter 8

Place: Merla's Palace Audience Chamber

Time: 5:58 PM

Merla stands before her massive robot army. Maahox and Haggar are by her side. Merla raises her hand and everyone goes silent.

Merla: For ten years _we'v_e been pushed aside,_ we've_ been the laughing stock. _Our_ glorious empire on the verge of collapse, long past its prime. Yesterday, parents and grandparents thought _we_ were gone and didn't think there was a need to tell tales of _our_ devastating past as conquerors of planets, destroyers of galaxies, rulers of the Universe. That changes today as the sun sets on the beautiful Castle of Lions for when the Sun rises tomorrow that castle will be ruble, and once again Arus will once again be without a king or queen. (Crowd Roars with excitement). This time, _we_ will shake the very core of the Universe; this time,_ we_ will not stop until all that is left of Voltron's entire existence is ashes! (crowd roars again)

Kala and a young King Zarcon walk on stage. Kala takes her place beside Merla.

Kala: Thanks to my beloved sister, we can do this and more. (she smirks) I personally will reward the ones who bring the Voltron Leader before the Drule Royal Family; I want to personally settle the score.

Merla: Now, go to Arus and leave it as space dust! (crowd roars again)

Robots leave and board thousands of Drule war ships.

Zarcon: You realize that even with an army of this size you ask the impossible?

Merla: True, but it will let Arus know we're back. Too many still remember your invadsion and your assault on the planet when Voltron returned. (turns to Maahox) How much longer until Lotor is free?

Maahox: He should be free in time to witness the attack on Arus, my queen. I also included that potion you wanted me to pour in the ice.

Merla: Very good, Maahox. Keep it and maybe even Kala will forgive you. (Maahox smiles)

Kala: I wouldn't bet on it though.(Maahox drops the smile)

* * *

On Arus, one hour later . . .

Heather is in the control room with Pidge. Pidge notices a large number of ships approaching Arus. Heather tries to contact them.

Heather: This is Lieutenant Heather Barton of the Voltron Force. I command you to state your reason for entering our air space unannounced or leave immediately.

Colsack appears on the monitor.

Colsack: Well, Miss Fancy-Pants Lieutenant Who-Cares, we're here to destroy the planet so I would highly recommend you surrender and I just might spare that pretty face of yours.

Heather: I think you need to have your head examined.

Colsack: Fine, but for the record I tried to do it the easy way. (Monitor goes blank)

Heather: Pidge, tell Vince and Will get in their lions ASAP! (turns on her Voltcom) Daniel, Larmina, we've got trouble!

Daniel: Let me guess, Drule ships getting ready to attack?

Pidge: How did you guess?

Daniel: Let's just say me and Larmina have a front row seat.

* * *

Daniel and Larmina are seated on the top of a ferris wheel, watching as the ships come closer.

* * *

Quick message: Sorry this one took a while; I kinda got stuck on the drama leading up to the battle and how I wanted Merla to announce the attack. So, next update it will be the "good luck storming the castle" moment (or in this case planet; any Princess Bride Fans out there?).


	9. Chapter 9:

Daniel and Larmina watch as the ships draw closer every second, trapped on the Ferris wheel. People below in the park are panicking and running away.

Daniel: I want all of the team in the air asap! Tell Will to get the civilians to safety. You and Vince need to locate the main warships and take 'em out fast. Larmina and I will join soon. (turns to Larmina) We need to break the safety bar and get free without falling.(Larmina summons her staff) That will work.

The two carefully use the staff as a wedge again the safety bar lock. Their seats start to sway and they each look up every few seconds to see the ships. Finally, they break the bar and the force of the break dumps them out. Daniel summons one of his claws, grabs Larmina's hand, and uses his grappling claw to grab a near by roller coaster.

Larmina: I better not get an 'I told you so' from this.

Daniel: Maybe after we survive this battle. We have to get to our Lions.

Larmina: Can we make our plan a little closer to the ground?

Daniel: Oh, sure. (uses his claws to lower them to the ground; the park is now empty) Isn't there a tunnel to the underground caverns near here?

Larmina: Yeah, but I don't remember how to get to the castle from there.

Daniel: I guess I'll just have to carry you. (Larmina gets on his back)

Larmina: You sure this will work?

Daniel: It did back when Keith and me were in the Void.

Daniel races off to the tunnel.

Meanwhile at the castle, the four old members of the Voltron Force on Arus watch the screen as the battle progresses.

Pidge: Bad news, guys! The laser defense guns in three of the towers aren't working!

Hunk: Oh, I knew we forgot something. (Everyone looks at him) Well, I really didn't want to get in the middle of a Heather-Vince fight.

Keith: (Turns to Pidge) Can they be operated manually?

Pidge: They should, but who . . . ? (Keith, Allura, and Hunk are already running to the towers. ) Guys, you realize what you're risking? One luck shot by those ships before you're in the gunners' chairs and . . .

Allura: Pidge, my father gave his life so that Arus could have a future. If that is what it takes, then I will too. If something does happens, please look after my children. (takes Keith's hand)

Keith: Pidge, we can't do much, but we can give them time.

Hunk: Don't worry, Pidge! We actually finished the shield upgrades to the towers last week!

Keith and Allura flashed a worried look at each other.

Pidge: Heather, what's your status?

Heather(over her Voltcom): I'm over Lake Arus. I can't find the main ship for this squadron. Could you . . . OH NO!

Pidge: Heather! WHAT'S WRONG!

Heather: THERE'S A ROBEAST COFFIN WITH THIS GROUP!


	10. Chapter 10

Heather is horrified by the site of the robeast coffin and the swarm of enemy warships protecting it. She scans for the main ship again, but a missile hits Red from behind. Colsack opens a comlink.

Colsack: So we meet again! (Heather growls) You know I'm a reasonable guy and you're certainly a talented pilot; how about you surrender and join _our_ side?

Heather: I'm afraid you would find me too hot to handle. (Activates her Voltcom already connected to Red.)

A massive fire ball hits Colsack's ship, but he uses an escape pod.

Colsack: "Too hot to handle"? (Sighs) Guess I can start a new Voltron one liners book.

Vince and Will arrive in their Lions.

Vince: "Too hot to handle"? Really, Heather?

Heather: VINCE!

Heather takes a shot toward Green Lion. It hits an enemy ship that was charging at Green.

Vince: Thanks, Heather. (Pause) I'm sorry I . . .

Heather: You can buy me dinner after we take care of business.

Will: So, what do we do with that? (All of them look at the robeast coffin)

Heather: (Activates Voltcom) Daniel, what's your status?

Daniel is carrying Larmina through the tunnels. He stops at the door to the castle and Larmina climbs off his back.

Daniel: We're at the castle now. (He and Larmina walk through the door. Daniel turns to Pidge.) Any luck scanning the coffin?

Pidge: I'm afraid not.

Larmina: (Looks around) Where's my aunt? And Keith? And Hunk? And . . . ?

Pidge: The kids are in the playroom with Nanny. The others are on castle defense. (Daniel and Larmina look at him weird) It's a long story.

Daniel and Larmina run to their Lion elevators and are in their Lions.

Lotor walks in to Merla's banquette hall. The other Drules are watching the battle on Arus on a wide holographic screen. Maahox shows Lotor to the empty seat next to Merla.

Merla: So good to see you out of the ice, my love. (Kisses him as he sits down)

Lotor: Good to be free. (Looks at the screen) Only three Lions? Keith knows he shouldn't under estimate us.

Maahox: Actually, my king, Keith is no longer leading the Voltron force. His student took over right after we were imprisoned.

Lotor: The kid must've missed that lesson then. (Looks at Merla) I'm surprised you haven't released the robeast.

Merla: (Hands Lotor a remote) I thought you might like the honor.

Lotor smiles and pushes the button. The coffin opens and steams blows out with a pair of glowing red eyes appearing.


	11. Chapter 11

The Drule ships clear the area as the robeast awakens. Heather, Vince and Will surround the coffin, each dreading what is inside. The coffins opens and steam is released.

Heather: Daniel! We've got trouble!

Vince: Of the big lizard variety!

Daniel: Hang on. We're almost there. (tunes his Voltcom to the castle) Pidge, how are you guys holding up?

Pidge: The ships are swarming us! We can hold back for now, but – (another familiar signal comes in)

Lance: Just kick that robeast's ro-butt and let the cavalry take care of the castle.

Heather: Lance! You are so getting a hug when this is over!

Daniel: Ditto. How did you know we were in trouble?

Lance: Well, GA HQ's communications outside the galaxy were down and, oh yeah, Lotor got out!

Larmina: But how?

Daniel: I think we have bigger issues to worry about!

Daniel and Larmina arrive at the site of the robeast coffin. A giant dragon like monster emerges and grabs Yellow Lion. It makes a swing at Red, but Heather dodges it just in time. The wyvern brings Yellow up to eye level.

Will: Boss, tell this chick I don't kiss on the first/ last battle.

Vince: Will! Can you get free?

Will: Maybe if Anti-Hag-Man uses his powers before I'm a midnight snack!

Vince channels his powers through Green and tries to knock Yellow out of the robeast's claw, but nothing happens.

Will: Vin?

Vince: That's never happened before!

The robeast swings its tail at Green, throwing it in Lake Arus. Vince screams.

Daniel, Heather, Larmina and Will: VINCE!

Daniel: Larmina, go after Vince. The rest of us will keep this thing busy.

Larmina: Roger that, Dan.

Blue races into the water to find Vince. The robeast tries to follow, but the other three Lions attack it from behind.

Will: Hey, Ugly! You look worse than Haggar in a bikini!

Heather: Eww! Don't insult it! It looks a lot better than that Drule Commander who flirting with me!

Daniel: Guys! While I agree with you, we've got a job to do!

They lure it away from the lake, hoping that Larmina and Vince will join them soon.


	12. Chapter 12

The Drule royals laugh as Green Lion is thrown in the lake and Blue flies after it. Zarcon takes a big bite of turkey leg.

Zarcon: What fun! (takes another bite; turns to Lotor) This is why I told you to marry Merla!

Lotor: Yes. I see that she is more of a ruler and tyrant then Allura could ever be. (thinks) _Perhaps I can get Maahox to clone Allura for when Voltron is destroyed and Merla has an accident._

Merla: So, you would marry me again?

Lotor: In a heartbeat. (thinks) _After all, the vows are only good until death do we part; that may be sooner than you think._

Kala: At least do it properly this time; you two will be king and queen of the universe. You need to have the biggest wedding in the history of the Drule Empire.

Merla: So, shall we seal our engagement with a kiss?

Lotor: It would be my pleasure.

Lotor and Merla kiss; Lotor's eyes glow a moment. Maahox and Haggar watch from the kitchen.

Haggar: And with that Merla's love potion makes him forget whatever feelings for Allura were left in Lotor.

Maahox: I guess that's one way to get married.

Haggar: How is Kala's friend doing?

Maahox: I put him in a cryo-pod till we need him. Did you remember to add our secret ingredient to their dinner?

Haggar: How could I forget? We'll still have to wait to activate it though.

Back on Arus, Blue Lion extends a tow beam to Green. Vince uses his powers to accelerate Green's reboot. On the beach, the other Lions continue to take turns attacking the wyvern.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few seconds, Green is back online and able to emerge from the water with Blue.

Vince: That robeast has a worse temper than Heather!

Larmina: Hey! She did save you today. I know you two don't get along, but don't start comparing our teammates to robeasts!

Blue and Green jet back toward the others.

Daniel: Mina! Vin! (Dodges a swing of the robeast's tail) Status report!

Vince: We're back!

Larmina: So just form the big guy already!

Will: Uncle Hunk?

Daniel, Heather, Larmina, and Vince: (YELLING and Daniel activating flash form) VOLTRON!

Instantly, the Lions form Voltron.

Daniel: Heather, ready for Red center?

Vince: Wait! Doesn't fire actually empower Haggarium?

Will: Yeah, but since your powers are ineffective against it . . .

Vince: (slaps his own forehead) Of course! It's not an Haggarium robeast! That's why it took so long for the scanners to pick it up!

Daniel: Form Red Center!

The Lions reconfigure into the red center formation.

Heather: Form Magma Pistols!

Heather shoots the wyvern's wings, grounding it.

Daniel: Form Black Center! (The Lions go back to the original formation.) Form Blazing Sword!

With one swing of the sword, the robeast explodes.

* * *

Back at Merla's castle, she slams her fist against the table and growls.

Merla: Those Lions will pay! The Drule Empire will rule the Universe again!

Lotor: Don't worry, my love; this is just the beginning.

* * *

Dawn is met with the ruins from the battle as the Arusian people begin rebuilding. The Voltron Force and their predacessors stand in front of the castle.

Pidge: No dead, few injuries—looks like most of the damage was to property.

Daniel: Best news we've had since we found out Lance was back.

Keith: You did everything you could; trust me, no one can predict the future.

Daniel: I know. (turns to his team) We did good. I think we've shown the Drules that we can hold our own against them, but I have a feeling this is only the beginning. But I know we can win this war.

Everyone forms a circle and puts their hands in the center.

Everyone: (Yells) Let's Go Voltron Force!

Reminder: I don't own Voltron or the characters.

Prequel coming soon, sequel . . . if I get enough comments


End file.
